


Yes {Sanders sides}

by Moongazer521



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongazer521/pseuds/Moongazer521
Summary: Sequel to No and Maybe.Patton is back! Roman and Virgil are engaged! What adventures are going to happen now?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Misleading Compliment | Missy Sanders/Pranks Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Reunited (Logan's POV)

Patton slept in my room for the first few nights. Not that either if us minded. I was just happy to have him back.

There was a knock at my door, "L-lo?"

I swiftly got up and opened my door. Patton was standing there in his pajamas, tears stains on his face.

"Pat," I pulled him into a hug, "You're okay now."

"I-I had a n-nightmare..." He sniffed.

I sat him down on my bed. He cried into my shoulder as I rubbed his back. Patton clung to me like I would dissapear if he let go.

"Pat," I said once he calmed down, "do you want to talk about it?"

Patton nodded and curled into my side, "depression t-took me back to the c-cave a-and-"

He broke off with a sob. I comforted him while he cried for a few more minutes.

"Do you want to continue?" I asked.

Patton nodded again, "i-it killed y-you and R-roman and V-virgil a-and the kids- it was awful, Logan!"

"Hey, hey, it was just a dream." I told him, kissing his hair, "You're okay now, it over."

"C-can I stay here tonight?" Patton asked quietly.

"Of course." I hugged him tighter.

We layed down and just held each other. After a few minutes Patton spoke again.

"How's Deceit?"

"I think he'll pull through." I said, "he woke up yesterday, which is a good sign..."

"And?" Patton prompted.

"He wants to see you." I sighed.

Patton nodded thoughtfully, "I'll visit him tomorrow... right now I'm tired."

"Go to sleep, Pat." I kissed his forehead as his eyes closed.

"G'night Logy..." He slurred.

"Goodnight Pattoncake."

_The_ _next_ _morning_

I knocked on Deceit's door and pushed it open. He was asleep. Blankets were pulled up to his waist, showing the bandages wrapped around his torso.

"Oh, kiddo..." Patton whispered.

He summoned a chair and sat down next to him. Patton brushed a strand of Deceit's hair back in place. Deceit's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey kiddo." Patton smiled softly.

"Patton?" Deceit asked.

Patton nodded, "how you feeling, kiddo?"

"Great." He groaned.

Patton chuckled, "you'll be okay, kiddo."

Deceit nodded and closed his eyes, falling back into sleep while Patton played with his hair.

"Pat," I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Lets let him rest for now, we'll get him something to eat later."

Patton nodded, smoothing down Deceit's hair before leaving. I closed the door behind us. Patton stood staring at the ground.

"Pat?" I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Lo, I'm fine!" He smiled.

"Patton..."

"Okay, maybe I'm not so fine." He sighed.

"Come here." I wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I just feel so bad..." He said, "everything is my fault."

"Hey, now that's not true." I told him.

"B-but-"

"Butts are for sitting on." I smirked, causing him to giggle, "everything that happened was a matter of circumstance. None of it was your fault. You got that?"

Patton nodded, "I love you, Lo."

"I... love you too."

Patton giggled and hugged me. I hugged back tightly. I didn't ever want to let him go again.

Patton pressed a kiss to my lips, "Lets go make food for everyone."

I smiled and nodded. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the kitchen.

"What are we going to make?" I asked him.

"Cookies!" Patton threw his hands in the air.

"Pat, we can't have cookies for breakfast." I said.

"Oh, come on Logan, please?" He begged.

"How about we make egg sandwiches, then we make cookies." I chuckled.

"Egg-xcellent!" Patton laughed.

I shook my head, "You're ridiculous."

Patton giggled and stuck his tongue out. We started cooking.

"How did you get so good at cooking?" Patton asked after a while.

"You were the only one who really knew how to cook," I said, "so when you were captured, all of us had to learn something new. It really benefited Thomas though-"

"Oh my gosh Thomas!" Patton yelled, "Logan is he okay?!"

"Thomas is fine, Pat," I put my hands on his shoulders, calming him down.

"Really?"

"Yes, he already knows you're back." I said.

"So, nothing happened while I was gone?" Patton worried.

I shook my head, "nothing happened."

"That's just what I egg-xpected." Patton held up the plate with the egg sandwiches on it.

I groaned.

"Oh come on Logy! That was a good yolk!" Patton laughed.

I couldn't help but smile, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Logy." He whispered.

Slowly we got closer, until our lips met. This felt right. This felt perfect. In a word...

Yes.


	2. Thomas! (Patton's POV)

I woke up the next morning to the most adorable sight. Logan was fast asleep next to me in his "Give me some space" space themed tee-shirt that he wore to bed. I giggled softly. Honestly, he was such a cute nerd.

I quietly slid out of bed, making my way to Deceit's room before going to make breakfast.

I slowly opened his door, so I wouldn't startle Deceit if he was awake. He wasn't. I sighed. It's fine though, he needed his rest to get better. I sat on the edge of his bed.

"Patton?" He blinked a few times and squinted.

"Hey kiddo, how're you feeling?"

"Worse than yesterday." He smiled softly.

"That's good." I said.

"Patton," he frowned, "I am going to be able to walk again."

"I know..." I told him, "I'm sorry, I should have done something, it's my fault you got hurt, it's my fault any of this happened!"

I started crying. Deceit pushed himself up to lean on his headboard and pulled me into a tight hug. A few seconds later, Logan ran into the room.

"Deceit! Whats-! Oh..." Logan's voice softened, "Pat..."

I threw myself into his arms, "it's all my fault, Lo, everything-"

"Hey, now none of that." Logan interrupted, "it's not your fault."

He placed a short, sweet kiss to my lips, then turned to Deceit.

"You're not supposed to be sitting up." He scolded.

"It wasn't an emergency." Deceit said sheepishly.

Logan sighed, "fine, just... be careful and don't pull your stitches."

I had stopped crying at this point, but I refused to let go of Logan. It seemed like he didn't want to either.

"Logy?" I asked, "Are we still gonna see Thomas today?"

"Its 'going to' Patton," Logan smirked, "and we'll only go if you want to."

"Yeah, I need to see him." I said.

"Then stay!" Deceit groaned, "I am keeping you!"

I giggled, "okay, we'll leave you alone kiddo."

"Ready Pat?" Logan whispered.

I nodded. Logan snapped and we rose up in his spot together. Thomas was on the couch watching The Office bloopers for the 16th time.

"Oh, hey lo- PATTON!"

Thomas leaped off the couch and tackled me in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're back!" He said, still hugging me tightly.

"So glad my back is what!" I giggled, "finish your sentences Thomas."

Thomas let out a breathless laugh and I felt two warm drops fall on my shoulder.

_**(Holy sh*t** _ _**I** _ _**was just g-noted...)** _

"Hey kiddo, what're crying for?" I asked.

"I missed you Pat." Thomas said.

"I missed you too." I told him, then I gasped, "Why don't we bake cookies!"

"Patton, I told you yester-" Logan started.

"That's a great idea!" Thomas exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Cookies are not a suitable breakfast item, Thomas." Logan said.

"Oh Logy, please?" I begged, "pretty please with Crofters on top?"

I could tell he was close to breaking, so I pulled the bestest puppy eyes I could manage.

"Fine..." Logan sighed.

"Yay! Thank you Lo!" I jumped up and kissed his cheek.

Logan seemed to be at a loss for words as a bright red creeped onto his face. I giggled and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the kitchen. Thomas followed behind us, shaking his head fondly.

We had a lot of fun baking. Thomas ate a bunch of the cookie dough and Logan ended up covered in flour, but we laughed through it all. Even Logan!

I was taking the last batch of cookies out of the oven when Virgil appeared, shaking and breathing hard.

"Woah, Virge are you okay?" Thomas asked, setting down the mixing bowl he was eating cookie dough out of.

"D-d-drag-gon Dragon-W-witch, I-Imaj, R-roman-!" Virgil gasped.

"Hey, kiddo, slow down, what happened?" I asked.

"Ro-Ro's f-fighting a Dragon-Witch." a small voice came from behind Virgil.

"Imaj?" Logan whispered.

The youngest boy poked his head out from behind Virgil. There were tears in his eyes and soot in his hair. Small scratches littered his arms and face.

"Oh, kiddo! Come here." I held out my arms and Imaj ran into them.

"Ro-Ro n-needs help!" Imaj cried.

"Okay, kiddo, were gonna go help Roman, alright?" I said, "But you're gonna have to stay with Thomas."

Imaj nodded, "o-okay Dad."

"Thomas." I called, "Take him and clean his cuts. Then give him some cookies and comfort him, we'll be back soon, okay?"

Thomas nodded and lead Imaj to the bathroom. I turned back to Logan and Virgil. The darker trait had calmed down a lot, but his hands were still shaking slightly.

"Okay, let's go." I said.

Virgil nodded. He snapped and teleported all of us to the imagination without a word.

The first thing I saw was bright blue flames spewing from a thin, wild looking blue dragon. Roman was slumped against a rock, half his arm covered in black burns.

The dragon turned it's head towards us and for a split second I wondered why I said yes...


	3. Dragon-Witch... (Roman's POV)

** T.W.: blood, burns, death **

Black dots swam in my vision. How was I supposed to defend against never-ending flames!? This Dragon-Witch had no pattern of attack.

Suddenly, it turned away from me. I followed it's gaze and saw Patton, Logan and Virge. They all looked petrified.

I blinked and they were infront of me.

"Roman? Kiddo can you hear me?" Patton hovered in my vision.

"Patton?"

The Dragon-Witch swung it's tail down next to us, shaking the ground and gouging deep marks into the rock. Patton squeaked in fear, grabbing my good arm tightly. I could feel him shaking.

"Patton," I said, "I need my sword."

Patton gasped, "Roman! You're not going to continue fighting, are you?!"

"I have to." I grit my teeth and pushed myself to my feet.

"Ro-"

"My sword, Patton."

He gulped, but nodded. I scanned the battlefield for my sword. Then I saw it. But it was stuck in the Dragon-Witch's side, right under it's wing. I cursed under my breath.

"LOGAN!" Patton screamed.

I turned my attention to the two other traits. Logan was bleeding heavily from gashes on his chest and stomach. Virgil was half carrying him toward us, limping slightly.

"Patton, go help them." I told him, "I'm getting my sword."

I charged toward the beast. It screeched and darted at me. The beast wasn't that big, maybe ten feet tall, twenty feet long. But it was crazy.

I ducked under it's swinging claws, landing hard on my burned arm. I pushed myself up as it leaped over me. My fingers just barely missed my sword.

It's tail swung back and hit my square in the chest, sending me flying. I layed still for a moment, trying to catch my breath. Then Virge was next to me.

"Ro!" Virgil hugged me.

"Shh, I'm alright Stormcloud." I told him.

Virgil shook his head, "No, Ro we gotta get out of here."

"I can't Virge," I said, "it will go to the Mind Palace and destroy the imagination. I'm sorry Virgy, I have to fight it."

Virgil sighed, "I don't wanna lose you..."

I kissed him, "You're not going to lose me Virge."

Virgil seemed to be debating what to do. Eventually, he sighed.

"You better not die, you idiot." He told me.

I smiled, "I'll continue to be your very much alive idiot."

The Dragon-Witch screeched, tossing my sword to the ground. Then it turned it's eyes toward us.

"That's not good..." Virge said.

"Virge, run." I said as the beast inhaled.

"Wha-"

"RUN!"

I picked him up as the Dragon-Witch spewed fire from its throat. The burning feeling of flames hitting my back clouded my mind.

"Roman! ROMAN!"

I opened my eyes. When did they close? Virgil was there, and so was Patton. Where was Logan? I tried to sit up.

"Roman!" Patton cried, "it t-took Logan!"

"What?!"

Patton pointed up at the sky. I followed his terrified gaze and saw the Dragon-Witch clutching Logan fifty feet in the air. We all watched in horror as the beasts claws swiftly crushed the smart traits body, then slowly unfurled. My heart was in my throat as Logan fell down... down... down...

He faded before he hit the ground.

No-

Patton screamed.

Two objects clattered to the ground. A pair of black glasses... and a braided gold and silver ring with a heart shaped diamond.

The Dragon-Witch seemed to laugh, sharp and piercing. It twisted midair and shot straight down. The beast slammed itself headfirst into the stone ground. And the sound of its bones snapping was enough to know it was dead.

Patton was sobbing. He held the glasses and ring close to his chest. Virgil slowly knelt next to him and placed his hand on the others shoulder.

"Dad?" He whispered.

The father-like trait collapsed into the anxious traits arms, "He's gone Anx... h-he faded... I just got him back! NOW HE'S GONE!"

"Shh, Dad, you'll be okay," Virgil started rubbing circles on Patton's. back.

"I... I wanna g-go home..." Patton cried softly.

Virgil nodded, "Alright Dad, let's get Princy and go home."

I blinked back tears, not fully processing what had just happened. Logan... faded. The Dragon-Witch... killed him. Logan is dead?

"Ro? Are you ready to go?" Virgil asked.

I nodded, then grimaced. The pain was starting to set in from the burns. Virgil snapped and all f-three... of us appeared in the commons.

I blinked and Patton was asleep. Something cold was being pressed against my burns. I hissed.

"Shh, Ro, it's just me." Virgil said calmly.

"Virgy?" I asked, "is... is Logan really... dead?"

Virgil sighed and said the one word I really didn't want to hear.

"Yes."


	4. Aftermath (Virgil's POV)

**T.W.: panic attack,** **burns** **, mention of** **blood**

The heartbroken look on Roman's face was too much for me to bear, but I couldn't bring myself to lie to him. The gashes on Logan's chest alone were bad enough... and when the Dragon-Witch crushed him-

"Virgy?" Roman asked from the couch, "what's Thomas gonna do?"

I paused and dropped the cold cloth I was cleaning Roman's burns with.

"Oh shit, Thomas!" I nearly yelled, "What the hell is he gonna do without Logic!? How is he going to survive!? W-what's going to h-happen? H-how-?"

"Virge?! Virge, breathe!" Roman said.

I shook my head, "I ca- I can't!"

Roman pulled me into a one armed hug, "Virge, try and match my breathing, okay?"

I nodded into his uninjured shoulder. Roman started tracing little hearts on my back. He kissed the side of my head and began to sing.

"I've got a secret for the mad  
In a little bit of time it won't hurt so bad  
And I get that I don't get it  
But you will burn right now but then you won't regret it.

"You're not gonna believe a word I say  
What's the point in just drowning another day  
And I get that I don't get it  
But the world will show you that you won't regret it.

"Little things, all the stereotypes  
They're gonna help you get through this one night  
And there will be a day  
When you can say you're okay and mean it.

"I promise you it'll all make sense again  
I promise you it'll all make sense again.

"There's nothing to do right now but try  
There are a hundred people who will listen to you cry  
And I get that they don't get it  
But they love you so much that you won't regret it.

"You're at the bottom, this is it  
Just get through, you will be fixed  
And you think, that I don't get it  
But I burned my way through and I don't regret it.

"Little things, all the stereotypes  
They're gonna help you get through this one night  
And there will be a day  
When you can say you're okay and mean it.

"I promise you it'll all make sense again  
I promise you it'll all make sense again  
I promise you it'll all make sense again  
I promise you it'll all make sense again."

I sighed and pulled away from his hug, "I'm sorry I freaked out on you Ro."

"Its alright, mi amor," Roman said, "Never apologize for something you can't control."

He kissed me, short and sweet. I smiled softly and grabbed the cloth o dropped earlier.

"Okay, Ro, let's get you bandaged up." I told him.

Roman nodded. I got up to rinse the cloth and grab some bandages. Once I gathered everything I needed, I sat back down next to Ro.

"Ro, I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to cut off your shirt." I joked.

"Oh no!" Roman laughed, "What am I going to do without a bloody, half burnt shirt?!"

We laughed a bit more as I cut off the remains of Roman's shirt.

"H-hey Virge?" Roman said, still giggling slightly, "Why is the room spinning?"

"What are you- oof!" I was cut off my Roman falling back against me.

He frowned suddenly, "Virgy, why does my shoulder hurt?"

"Ro, what-?" I touched his cheek. His skin was cold and clammy, "Oh shit."

"Language..." Patton said, waking up.

"Padre!" Roman laughed. 

"Virge?" Patton asked, "What's wrong with Roman?"

"He's gone into shock." I said, my panick starting to build.

Patton's eyes widened, "Get him on his side and raise his feet, a-and get him a blanket!"

I nodded as Patton ran to the kitchen. Ro whined when I tried to lay him down.

I sighed, "Ro please? It'll make the room stop spinning."

Roman nodded and layed down on my lap. I proped his feet up on the armrest and pulled a blanket over his lower half. Grabbing the cloth again, I placed it over the worst of the burns. Ro sighed in relief.

Patton came in with a glass of water, "Hey kiddo, drink this slowly. Very slowly."

Roman took a sip and made a face, "Why does it taste so funny?"

"Its, um..." Patton started, "Its a potion to make you feel better."

Roman nodded and took another sip. Patton bit his lip and turned to look at his burns.

"Put some aloe on his burns and cover it in a gauze pad." Patton whispered.

I nodded, "Hey Patton? How do you know so much about this?"

Patton sighed, "When Roman fought his first Dragon-Witch, he got burned really bad, just like this. Logan knew what to do and showed me how to do it. 'In case of an emergency' he said. So I remembered it."

"Oh..." I said quietly.

Patton ruffled my hair, "Take care of your fiance now kiddo."

I flushed and summoned the aloe and gauze pad.

"Are we gonna be okay, Virgy?" Roman asked.

I smiled, "Yes."


	5. Alive (Logan's POV)

**T.W.: blood, vomit**

_ **(Also there's no more fourth wall.)** _   
_ **(Enjoy!)** _

My eyes flew open as I gasped for air. I rolled on my side as my stomach expelled bile and a concerning amount of blood.

Come on, you really didn't think the author was going to kill me for good.

...

Wait what!? Oh dear, Deceit is going to be so happy about this.

When I stopped vomiting, I rolled onto my back, breathing heavily. The wounds on my chest were still very much present. I groaned as I sat up. Everything was blurry. I reached up to adjust my glasses, only to find that they weren't there.

I snapped and a splitting headache crashed onto my head. So teleporting is out of the question. At least my glasses actually appeared...

I slid them onto my face and looked around at my surroundings. My eyes widened. I knew exactly where I was.

This was the place where I first appeared. The place I spent the first five years of my life before Patton and Roman found me. In a sense, this place is my birthplace.

I was sitting in a hollow at the base of a giant tree.

Fascinating! It seems like when a trait dies they... respawn, for lack of a better word. So you readers won't have to worry about us permanently dying!

I smiled a little. It was exactly as I left it. The soft, moss bed was perfectly made. A bowl of fresh berries sat next to it. Puzzles and a rubix cube sat on the small, table-like stump.

I reached over to grab a handful of berries, but was soon reminded I was injured by the sharp pains in my stomach and chest. If I could barely grab some berries, how am I going to get back to Patton!? And the others.

Oh no... I just had an idea, but you guys, gals and non-bianary pals are not going to like it...

(Deceit's POV)

Well I think it's an _awful_ idea Logan.

He groaned. He absolutely _loves_ this idea.

Imaj walked into my room, rubbing his eyes.

"Decy, I think someone's messing with the fourth wall." He said.

"Its _not_ Logan!" I said smiling, "He's _not_ alive and he's _not_ where his boyfriend found him!"

Imaj gasped, "Lo-Lo's alive!?"

I nodded. Imaj jumped up and down excitedly, then ran out of the room.

"Dad! Dad! Lo-Lo's alive!"

(Logan's POV)

I... thank you Deceit...

I smiled and closed my eyes. Soon I'll get to see Patton again. I'll get to hold him again. I'll get to bake with him again. I'll get to hear-

"Logan!"

I opened my eyes just in time to see Patton launch himself at me for a hug.

"Patton..."

"Oh Logy I missed you so much!" Patton cried.

"I missed you too Pattoncake." I wrapped my arms around him.

I felt warm drops fall on my shoulder. Patton held me tighter while he cried. I set my head on his shoulder and rubbed his back soothingly.

"We're okay, Pattoncake."

Patton nodded and pulled away. He gave me a short kiss on the lips.

"Yeah. Now let's go home Logy."

I smiled and nodded. Patton helped pull me to my feet and I winced in pain.

"You okay Logy?" Patton asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled through the pain, "Lets go home."

Patton snapped and teleported us to the commons.

I heard something smash on the ground right before a crying body slammed into me.

"Oh my god Logan! You're okay!" Virgil sobbed.

"Careful Virge," I laughed lightly, "you wouldn't want too ruin your makeup."

"Shut up and take the hug Nerd." He retorted.

I hugged him back and looked around, "where's Roman?"

"He's resting," Virgil said, taking a step back, "He got burned pretty badly a couple days ago fighting that stupid Dragon-Witch."

"A couple days?" I questioned.

Patton nodded, "it's been three days."

I sighed, "three days..."

"Hey, Lo, don't feel bad," Patton said, "it wasn't your fault. It was the Dragon-Witch."

I nodded, "and... speaking of the Dragon-Witch, I have some wounds that probably need tending to."

"Oh, yeah..." Virgil said, "go get those cleaned and bandaged."

"Will do" I told him.

Patton snapped again and now we were in my room.

"Y-you're, um, going to have to take off your shirt," Patton blushed.

I nodded and loosened my tie, taking it off completely before removing my shirt. Patton summoned a damp cloth, his face still bright red. He gently cleaned my injuries, pausing whenever I so much as twitched in pain.

Patton had just finished bandaging my wounds when I noticed the ring he was wearing.

"Patton?" I said, taking his hand, "where did you get this ring?"

"Oh, it fell after you faded..." He replied softly.

"This was the ring I was going to propose to you with..." I flushed.

Patton's eyes went wide.

"Y-yes!"

"What?" I asked, turning my attention to a now beaming Patton.

"You said you were gonna propose," he giggled, "So that's my answer!"

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yes!"


	6. Remnants (Patton's POV)

**T.W.: mentions of self harm, blood**

"Congratulations you two!" Roman said when we told him that Logan had proposed to me, "I would hug you, but I can't move my arm."

"And you're staying in bed." Virgil reminded him. Roman pouted while Virgil continued, "But, guys seriously, congrats!"

"Thank you." Logan flushed and smiled while I giggled.

"So do you have a ring, Microsoft nerd?" Roman asked.

Logan nodded and held out his hand. The ring was a molten texture with a bunch of little blue diamonds.

"Woah..." Virgil said.

"Oh my stars! It's gorgeous!" Roman exclaimed.

Logan laughed a little, "Thank you, I love it almost as much as I love Patton."

"Awe! Logy!" I giggled and kissed him.

"More kissing!" Imaj groaned from the doorway.

Logan shook his head, "The readers like it, Imaj."

The youngest pouted, "yeah, but I don't see why."

"What are you talking about?" Virgil asked.

"Its nothing Virgil," Logan said.

"Oh... kay..." Virgil shook his head.

I laughed, "Why don't we gave a movie night tonight!"

"That's a fantastic idea, Padre!" Roman said.

"Ro..." Virgil started.

"I'll be fine Stormcloud." Roman kissed his fiance.

Virgil paused, "...fine."

"Yay!" Imaj jumped up and down, "Is Decy gonna come?"

"Why not!" I laughed.

The youngest giggled and ran out of the room to tell Deceit.

I smiled and pecked Logan on the cheek, "I'll go get the other kiddos if you set up the movie?"

"Alright Pat," Logan smiled.

I giggled and made my way to the kiddos room. I knocked on their door, which was split in half. One side grey and blue and the other side white and purple. The grey side had an M on it, while the other side had a P. Imaj usually slept in his little castle in the imagination, but we put an extra bed in the kid's room for sleepovers or other stuff.

The door opend and Pranks was standing there, rubbing his eyes.

"Sup dad?" He asked.

"Hey kiddo! We're gonna have a movie night here soon." I told him.

"Cool, Missy and I will be down in a minute." Pranks smiled.

"Okay kiddos!" I laughed.

Pranks closed the door and I took that as my que to leave. I made my way down the hall, humming happily, when all of a sudden I just felt... empty...

I dont even know how, but I ended up on the ground. Tears were running down my face as I quietly sobbed into my knees. I felt something drop onto my lap. Through tear blurred eyed I saw drops of blood landing on my pants. My cuts had reopened.

"Patton?" I heard Logan say, "oh, Pat..."

I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I feel for you but when did you believe you were alone?  
You say that spiders crawled inside and made themselves a home  
Where alliance once was

"Petrified of who you are and who you have become  
You will hide from everyone, denying you need someone  
To exterminate your bones

"Friend, please remove your hands from  
Over your eyes for me  
I know you want to leave but  
Friend, please don't take your life away from me

"Living like a ghost you walk by everyone you know  
You say that you're fine but you have lost your sway and glow  
So I stopped by to let you know

"Friend, please remove your hands from  
Over your eyes for me  
I know you want to leave but  
Friend, please don't take your life away from me

"Would you let me know your plans tonight  
'Cause I just won't let go 'til we both see the light  
And I have nothing else left to say  
But I will listen to you all day, yes I will

"Friend, please remove your hands from  
Over your eyes for me  
I know you want to leave but  
Friend, please don't take your life away from me."

"I-I'm sorry L-logan..." I sniffed.

"Shh, shh, you don't have to apologize." Logan ran his fingers through my hair, "What happened?"

"I-I don't know," I whispered, "I just felt really... bad all of a sudden."

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked.

"Kind of?" I answered, "not really."

"Why not?"

"I scratched open my cuts..." I admitted, my head hung low.

Logan sighed, "Lets get you cleaned up then, Pattoncake."

I let him pull me up gently and lead me to the bathroom. Logan grabbed a damp cloth and some gauze wrap. He cleaned my arms quietly.

"Are you mad at me, Logan?" I asked him.

He paused, "No Pat, I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

Logan shook his head, "No I'm a little sad that this happened, but I could never be mad at you, Pattoncake."

"I love you Logy." I gave him a small smile.

"I love you too, Pattoncake."

Logan gave me a small kiss before pulling away again.

"Do you still want to do a movie night?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yes."


	7. Walk (Deceits POV)

"Salutations Deceit," Logan said, walking into my room, "may I talk with you for a moment?"

I nodded and gestured to a chair, but he shook his head.

"Actually, you need to come to Patton's room." He said.

I gave him a confused look, but nodded. He gave me a small smiles he walked out, me following soon after. I've been able to move around the past few days thanks to a wheelchair and the power of teleporting.

"So, what _aren't_ we doing here?" I asked as we entered Patton's room.

"We need to address a few things." Logan said, "First, and you know this by know, but I can break the fourth wall."

I smirked and nodded, "Oh yes, I'm so mad about this."

"Well, I've been reading the comments," Logan began digging around in the closet, "and they had a very good idea on how to get your legs working."

Logan appeared again holding a dark, leather bound book. I watched him curiously as he turned the yellowing pages. He landed on one page and started speaking what what written on the page.

"Wrap thee in cotton,  
Bind thee with love,  
Protection from pain,  
Surrounds like a glove,  
Brightest of blessings,  
Surround thee this night,  
For thou art cared for  
Healing thoughts sent in flight."

There was a moment of pause. I didn't feel any different.

"I'm sorry," Logan said, "maybe it just takes some time?"

I smiled softly, "Its fine, Logan, I wasn't expecting it to work anyway."

Logan nodded, then froze, "Wait. What did you say?"

I blinked in confusion, "I said, I wasn't expecting it to work?"

"Deceit..." Logan said slowly, "You just spoke the truth..."

"I did?" I asked, "I did!"

"Yes, but this is concerning... are you still able to function as Thomas's deceit if you can tell the truth? What if you can't lie?!" Logan said, "Quick! Tell a lie!"

I rolled my eyes, "Roman and Virgil hate each other."

Logan let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I go now?" I said, "I need to tell Imaj that I can speak the truth now."

"You have a soft spot for the kid, don't you?" Logan asked.

"Well of course." I said, "Imaj is my best friend. I care about him like a brother, or like he's my own kid."

"D-decy?"

Oh no. I turned around to see Imaj standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes.

"Imaj..."

"I-I thought you were my f-friend." He said.

"I am! I mean-! No! Arg!" I tried.

"Save it Deceit." Imaj sniffed, "I don't wanna see you ever again! I hate you!"

He ran off, tears falling to the ground as he left, and I felt my heart shatter.

"Imaj wait!" I yelled.

I ran after him. He was headed to the imagination, I knew it. So that's were I went. I kept calling his name as I ran through the trees.

I had to find him. I had to tell him this was just a huge misunderstanding. Oh my god I'm such an idiot! I should have known the author would do something like this!

I heard crying and froze.

"Imaj!" I called out, running toward the sound.

A few moments later I found him. Imaj was stuck in a bramble bush and covered in scratches.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Imaj screamed, struggling to get out of reach of the thorns.

"Hey, hey, calm down, I'm going to get you out." I told him, kneeling down and pulling the branches away from the boy.

"W-what?" Imaj asked.

I broke off the last branch and Imaj scrambled back, hitting a tree.

"Imaj..." I had to choose my next words carefully, "Logan _didn't_ cast a spell on me and it made it so I _couldn't_ tell the truth... and I _wasn't_ speaking the truth when I said you are my best friend."

"Decy?"

"Cause you are my best friend Imaj... and I'm telling the truth now," tears started to form in my eyes, "I remember when we met... you were five and exploring the imagination. You stumbled into my cave following Salazar. At first you were scared of me and didn't understand what I was saying, but eventually we became friends. Every day you would visit me and we'd talk. Now I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to lie to you, Imaj."

"Decy!" Imaj threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

I hugged him back just as tight. Tears were running down both our faces. We were enjoying our moment when Imaj suddenly sat up.

"Wait Decy! You're walking again!" He exclaimed.

"I am? I am!" I gasped.

Imaj giggled excitedly.

"Yes!"


	8. Cuddles and cats (Virgil's POV)

I curled up closer to my fiance. Heh, its been almost two weeks, but it still feels weird to say. Fiance. I'm going to marry my soulmate. I smiled.

"Hey, Virge?" Roman asked. 

I hummed in response, not opening my eyes.

"What animal would you want most?"

I thought about it for a minute, "A cheetah."

Roman laughed, "Why a cheetah?"

I shrugged, "Cheetahs are the most anxious big cats. In zoos and exhibits they'll often have support dogs with them."

"Interesting." Roman said.

I looked up at him through my bangs to see him smirking. I squint at him. 

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Roman said quickly, trying to hide a laugh.

"Sure..." I said slowly. 

Roman smiled and kissed me. He tasted like strawberries and cigarettes. We pulled away. 

"Hey, Ro?" I asked, "Why do you taste like cigarettes?"

Roman froze a bit before laughing, "I don't know. Maybe it's from fighting Dragon-Witches?"

"So you don't smoke?" I clarified. 

"And ruin my perfect body with chemicals?" Roman said, "Goodness no."

I smiled softly, "Okay, I was just making sure."

"I know." Roman ran his fingers through my hair. 

I melted into his touch, sighing contently as my eyes slipped closed. Roman chuckled and I cuddled into him more. 

"Hey, Virge?" Roman asked, "I know you're all comfortable..."

"Yes..." I drawled out.

"But Patton made some cookies yesterday and I haven't had a chance to grab any yet." He said, smiling.

I half-heartedly glared at him, "You're lucky I love you."

Roman laughed, "that is very true."

I gave him a quick kiss and rolled off the bed, "I'll be right back."

I passed the commons on my way to the kitchen. Big mistake. 

Patton and Logan were making out on the couch.

"Oh my god! Get a room!" I groaned. 

The two jumped away from each other, red faced and panting slightly. 

"O-oh, hey there kiddo..." Patton chuckled, "we were just... um..."

"Nope!" I said, walking quickly into the kitchen, "I do not wanna know about that part of your relationship!"

I shook my head as I entered the kitchen. Grabbing a plate and some triple chocolate chip cookies, I went back to mine and Roman's room. Logan and Patton weren't in the commons anymore.

"Hey, Ro, I got your- WHAT THE HELL?!" I almost dropped the cookies when I opened the door.

A real, live king cheetah was draped across Roman's lap, purring contently as Roman laughed. 

"Surprise?" Roman said.

"I- wha-? Why?" I stuttered. 

Roman laughed, "You've done so much for me, I thought I'd get you a little gift."

"So you got me a cheetah?!" I asked in shock. 

"Yes." Roman grinned, "Do you want to pet her? She's really soft."

I nodded, setting down the plate of cookies and walking over to the bed. The cheetah opened her gold-brown eyes and meowed, which was adorable. I ran my hand trough her fur and she stuck her tongue out, trying to lick me. I gigg- laughed lightly! 

"What are you going to name her?" Roman asked. 

"Jana," I said.

"Jana?" Roman smiled.

I nodded, "She was a cheetah in a show called 'Wild at Heart'. She was killed by poachers."

"Oh..." Roman said.

I smiled and climbed back into bed. Jana put her head on my chest and started purring. I scratched behind her ears and she rubbed her cheek against mine.

"OH MY GOSH, KITTY!"

Jana and I jumped at the sudden voice. Patton was standing in the doorway.

"Oh my gosh, I wish I could pet it!" He squealed. 

"Actually, Padre, she's hypoallergenic." Roman said, "she won't trigger your allergies."

Patton gasped, "really?"

"Do you want to pet her?" I asked. 

Patton nodded excitedly and reached out to stroke Jana's fur. Jana purred and leaned into his touch. He giggled.

"What's her name?" Patton asked quietly. 

"Jana." I said.

Patton smiled as the cheetah licked his nose, "she's beautiful..."

"Yeah." I agreed.

Roman kissed the side of my head and whispered, "not as beautiful as you."

I blushed. Then Jana ruined the moment by flicking her tail in Roman's face. I laughed. 

"Hey! What's the difference between a lion and a cheetah?!" Patton asked, "Cheetahs have the mane part missing!"

I laughed a little, "nice one Dad."

"Awe! Thanks kiddo!" Patton said, "I better go now."

"Going to make out with your fiance more?" I joked.

Patton smiled. His answer made Roman almost choke on a cookie.

"Yes!"


	9. R.I.P. the fourth wall (Logan's POV)

I paced around my room because the author doesn't know what to write! He knows he's going to write our weddings, but he's completely stuck on plans for the weddings.

"Maybe the reader's could help?"

I jumped at the sudden voice. Deceit was standing in my doorway.

I sighed, "yeah, sure."

"Well, [otpsunangelreynico](https://www.wattpad.com/user/otpsunangelreynico) recommended a mountaintop wedding with snow and orchids." Deceit shrugged, "and [PotatoCakes142](https://www.wattpad.com/user/PotatoCakes142) recommended puppies."

"Oh geez." I shook my head.

"She specifically said Pomeranians." Deceit added.

I sighed again, "[InNYYouCanBeANewMan](https://www.wattpad.com/user/InNYYouCanBeANewMan) said maybe a church. That sounds nice..."

Deceit hummed in agreement, "A mountaintop wedding in a open roof church with snow."

"Yes, but what about a colour scheme?" I asked.

"I like [Zack_PotatoCroissant](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Zack_PotatoCroissant) 's suggestion of baby blue, midnight blue, smoke grey and hints of lilac or eggplant." Deceit leaned against the doorframe.

"Yes, and maybe some white as well, like [1ofmanyTalyns](https://www.wattpad.com/user/1ofmanyTalyns) said." I tapped my chin in thought.

"And of course [VIRGILisAmood](https://www.wattpad.com/user/VIRGILisAmood) and [SmilezANerd](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SmilezANerd) are the bridesmaids." Deceit reminded me.

I smirked and shook my head, "Alright. I'll go talk to Patton about the plans."

(Deceit's POV)

I let Logan pass to go find his boyfriend.

I suppose you all want to know about Roman and Virgil's wedding?

Well, it's going to be in an open field. [Sweets_Creepy50](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Sweets_Creepy50) said something royal, but not to extra. The colours are going to be gold, purple, and white. They still need flowers and decorations. Oh, and [Spatsthepanda](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Spatsthepanda) Jana is going to be the bridesmaid.

Also, [LoveTheChatPuns091](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LoveTheChatPuns091) , the author would like to say, "hello, mon rayon de ciel"

...

I'm bored, so have cute fluff for the rest of the very short chapter.

(Roman's POV)

I was laying against the armrest of the couch, Virgil laying on top of me so his back was pressed against my chest. I was playing with his fingers while we watched the kids play with Jana.

"You know," Virgil said suddenly, "we should take a vacation before we get married."

"Oh?" I asked, "what kind of vacation?"

"A day trip to the beach?" He said.

"That sounds wonderful, mi amor." I kissed his cheek.

My arms wrapped around Virgil's waist as he leaned back. His eyes slipped closed with a small smile resting on his face. It has been over a year since I fell in love with this little cloud of gloom, and I couldn't be happier.

"I love you, Virgy." I whispered, thinking he fell asleep.

"I love you too, Ro." He said, cuddling further into my chest.

A few seconds later Jana jumped up. She layed down over our legs, purring loudly. Well, we aren't getting up anytime soon. I soon closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with my love in my arms. If I could have one wish, it would be to spend every evening just like this.

Yes.


	10. Beach day (Virgil's POV)

Roman started swinging our hands as we walked down the warm sand. The sky was a perfect clear blue. The water was gently rolling onto the sand, singing sweet lullabies against the earth.

We had just set our towels down on the sand, when Roman grabbed my hand and twirled me around.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Sometimes you gotta bleed to know." Roman smirked, "that you're alive and have a soul."

I smiled and shook my head, "You're a dork." 

"But it takes someone to come around, to show you how. He's the tear in my heart! I'm alive! He's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire. He's the tear in my heart, take me higher, than I've ever been!"

He started guiding me in a dance, and soon, we were both dancing wildly, laughing when we tripped over our own feet. I started running swords the water, but Roman quickly caught up and trapped me I'm his arms.

"The songs on the radio are okay. But my taste in music is your face," Roman booped my nose, "And it takes a song to come around, to show you how,"

"He's the tear in my heart, I'm alive!" I sang, making Roman smile, "He's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire. He's the tear in my heart, take me higher, than I've ever been!"

"Than I've ever been!" Roman sang.

I broke away and ran into the water, "than I've ever been!"

"Than I've ever been!"

Roman chased me into the water, capturing me again and pulling me under the waves. We rolled up on shore. Roman was on top of me, grinning like an idiot.

"You fell asleep in my, car I drove the whole time. But that’s okay I’ll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine. I’m driving here I sit, cursing my government. For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement. You fell asleep in my! Car I drove the whole time. But that’s okay I’ll just avoid the holes so you sleep fine. I’m driving here I sit, cursing my government. For not using my taxes to fill holes with more cement."

I smiled, "Sometimes you gotta bleed to know, oh, oh. That you’re alive and have a soul, oh, oh. But it takes someone to come around. To show you how,"

"He's the tear in my heart! I'm alive! He's the tear in my heart, in on fire. He's the tear in my heart, take me higher, than I've ever been!"

"My heart is my armor. He’s the tear in my heart, he’s a carver. He’s a butcher with a smile, cut me farther. Than I’ve ever been!"

"Than I’ve ever been!"

"Than I’ve ever been!"

"Than I’ve ever been!"

"My heart is my armor." Roman sang quietly, "He’s the tear in my heart, he’s a carver. He’s a butcher with a smile, cut me farther. Than I’ve ever been."

Roman captured my lips in a kiss. Then a wave of salt water crashed over us. We pulled away, laughing and soaking wet.

"I love you." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you too." Roman smiled.

Another wave soaked us and plastered Roman's hair to his face. We laughed. Roman pushed his hair back and stood up, letting the next wave fully smack me.

Roman laughed. I spit seawater at him. 

"Hey!" He yelled.

I laughed and Roman splashed me. Sticking my tongue out, I tried to splash him back, but he moved deeper into the water. I got up and chased him. Soon, we were in the midst of a splash war. 

Roman splashed a huge wave into my face. I laughed and covered my face. When I opened my eyes, Roman was gone. 

"Ro?" I called, "Roman?!"

Suddenly my feet went out from under me. Something started pulling me down. I wasn't in the ocean anymore. The water was black and thick. I tried to struggle away. I couldn't breath, I needed air!

"Virge? Virge!"

I cough up water. Not black, but normal, clear water. I was aware of a hand on my back. 

"Ro?" 

"Virge!" I was pulled up into a hug, "oh my god Virge, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean- I was just messing around- when you didn't come up-"

"Roman." I interrupted, "Its okay."

Roman shook his head and whispered, "this is the second time I let this happen."

"Ro, I just swallowed some water, I didn't inhale it." I told him, "I'm okay."

I gave him a quick kiss.

"Love me tender, love me sweet," I sang, "Never let me go  
You have made my life complete  
And I love you so,

"Love me tender, love me true. All my dreams fulfill. For my darling I love you, and I always will,

"Love me tender, love me long, Take me to your heart. For it's there that I belong, and will never part."

Roman smiled softly and I kissed the palm of his hand.

"You have the most beautiful singing voice." he whispered. 

I blushed, "No I dont."

"Yes you do." he insisted.

"No."

Roman kissed me on the lips.

"Yes."


	11. Perfect cupcakes (Patton's POV)

Roman and Virgil left early this morning to go to the beach. I decided to make some cupcakes for when they get back. 

"Morning Pattoncake." Logan sipped his coffee. 

I giggled as I mixed the batter, "Morning Logy."

Logan glanced around at all the cooking supplies, "Cupcakes?"

"Yep!" I said, popping the 'p'.

Logan smiled and shook his head, "You're adorable."

I blushed and giggled, "Well you're adorable-er."

"Pat, that's not a word." Logan laughed lightly. 

"It is now!" I smiled.

Logan sighed, "you're lucky I love you."

"I love you too." I giggled. 

I scooped the batter into the tray and popped it in the oven. Logan placed his chin on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my middle. I held his hands and leaned back against him. We stayed like that for a while. It was... perfect.

"I found a love," I sang, "for me, darling just dive right in. Follow my lead. I found a boy, beautiful and sweet, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me."

"We were just kids when we fell in love," Logan picked up, "not knowing what it was. I will not give you up this time. Darling just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own and in your eyes you're holding mine."

"Cause baby I'm," I started again, "dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song. When you said you looked a mess I whispered underneath my breath. You heard it. Darling you look perfect tonight."

"Well I found a man," Logan sang, "stronger than anyone I know. He shares my dreams I hope that someday I'll share his home."

"I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets." 

"To carry love."

"To carry children, of our own." I sang, "Cause we are still kids but we're so in love, fighting against all odds. I know we'll be alright this time. Darling just hold my hand. Be mine and I'll be your man. I see my future in your eyes."

"Cause baby I'm," Logan started again, "dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song. When you said you looked a mess I whispered underneath my breath. You heard it. Darling you look perfect tonight."

Cause baby I'm," I turned around, "dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song. When you said you looked a mess I whispered underneath my breath. You heard it. Darling you look perfect tonight."

I kissed him as the song ended. Then the timer beeped. I laughed against Logan's lips and pulled away.

"I gotta take the cupcakes out now." I told him.

"Its got to." Logan corrected.

"Oh shush!" I laughed, setting down the cupcakes to cool.

Logan soon joined in making the icing. He said it was because I was eating too much of it.

Soon we got to actually frost the cupcakes. I made a little min-pin cupcake with its tongue sticking out. Logan made a super realistic border collie!

"Awe! We made ourselves!" I giggled.

"Yes we did," Logan smiled, "I can't believe that happened a year ago."

"Well we can do it again if you want." I suggested, "I mean, it only lasts twelve hours."

Logan nodded, "true... why not!"

"Yay!" I kissed him.

We finished making the cupcakes. They were all different animals. Mine were all kinda goofy, but Logan's were neat and realistic. 

Soon, we were digging out the book and reciting the spell. 

"Let my fur grow fluffy and soft, let my tail grow long, my pointed nose, my fur, my eyes spread wide, by the power of the forest, so mote it be."

I closed the book, "so what are we gonna do as dogs?"

Logan shrugged, "I don't know."

"Do you think we'll be able to talk to Jana!?" I gasped.

Logan chuckled lightly, "maybe."

Suddenly I felt sleepy. 

"Let's sit on the bed," Logan said. 

I nodded and let him guide me. Then I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes I saw a huge border collie laying next to me. We were dogs again!

Yes!


	12. Kids youth (Missy's POV)

I fumbled around for my glasses. The one downside to them, I couldn't see without them. I heard Pranks chuckle.

"Do you need some help?" He asked.

I nodded. I heard him fumble around for a second. Then Pranks came into focus. 

I smiled, "Morning Pranksie."

He chuckled, "Morning M."

"What time is it?" I asked, adjusting my glasses.

Pranks glanced at his phone, "Uhh, nine forty-five. You wanna get some breakfast?"

"Yeah." I stood up from my bed.

Pranks grabbed my hand as we walked towards the kitchen. It was strangely quiet with Roman and Virgil at the beach, and Deceit hanging our with Imaj in the imagination. 

"Ooh! Dad made cupcakes!" Pranks said.

I gasped, "really!?"

There was a lion, a cheetah, two cats, two dogs, a snake, and a blue bird. Half of them were childish looking and the other half was very realistic. Each one had a little sign stuck in it.

"Would you look at that." Pranks held up two cupcakes.

One was a calico cat with a little sign that said 'Pranks'. The other was a ginger cat with blue eyes. It's little sign said 'Missy'.

"Shall we dine?" Pranks asked.

I giggled, "Yes we shall."

Pranks laughed.

"You know, I never got to repay you for that cupcake to the face last time." He said.

"Pranks no." I started backing away.

"Pranks yes!" He lunged at me.

"No!" I laughed.

I ran. Pranks chased me out of the kitchen and into the commons. I ran around the couch. He jumped over it. I was quicker, but Pranks was able to jump over obstacles. So eventually, Pranks caught me.

"Please, Pranks no! It happened over a year ago!" I said, my back against a wall.

"Revenge!" Pranks laughed.

He smooshed the cake in my face.

I glared at him through the frosting, "Happy now?"

"No." Pranks kissed me, "Now I am."

I blushed and pouted, "you're mean. You're a mean boyfriend."

Pranks laughed, "come on, I'll help you clean up."

Pranks grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen. He gently took my glasses off. I was submerged in blackness again. It was weird. I heard the water running. A few moments later, my glasses were back on.

Pranks was smiling softly and holding out a damp cloth. I took it and cleaned icing off my face. After I put the cloth back in the sink, I caught Pranks staring at me.

"What?" I asked, "did I miss some?"

Pranks shook his head.

"What if, what if we run away? What if, what if we left today? What if we said goodbye to safe and sound? And what if, what if we're hard to find? What if, what if we lost our minds?What if we let them fall behind and they're never found?" He started singing, "And when the lights start flashing like a photobooth. And the stars exploding, we'll be fireproof

"My youth, my youth is yours. Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls. My youth, my youth is yours. Runaway now and forevermore. My youth, my youth is yours. A truth so loud you can't ignore. My youth, my youth, my youth. My youth is yours."

"What if, what if we start to drive?" I sang, "What if, what if we close our eyes? What if we're speeding through red lights into paradise? 'Cause we've no time for getting old. Mortal body, timeless souls. Cross your fingers, here we go. Oh oh oh oh. 

"And when the lights start flashing like a photobooth. And when the lights start flashing, flashing, flashing. And when the lights start flashing." I wasn't even sure these were the right lyrics.

"My youth, my youth is yours. Trippin' on skies, sippin' waterfalls. My youth, my youth is yours. Runaway now and forevermore. My youth, my youth is yours. A truth so loud you can't ignore. My youth, my youth, my youth. My youth is yours"

"My youth is yours."

"My youth is yours."

"My youth is yours."

Pranks kissed me at the end of the song. Tender and soft.

"I love you." I said when we pulled away.

"I love you too." Pranks smiled, "you're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes."


	13. Wedding (Logan's POV)

The church looked beautiful. The walls were white and grey, the tables had light blue tablecloths, and lilac coloured streamers were hung everywhere. Dark blue orchids added the finishing touch to the scene.

[OdeliaRay](https://www.wattpad.com/user/OdeliaRay) was wearing a black tank dress and a daisy flower crown and was sitting at one of the tables, conversing with Roman and Thomas. [Spatsthepanda](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Spatsthepanda) was in an elegant black dress petting Jana next to them. [ImAlivePeeps](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ImAlivePeeps) was standing at the front wearing priest attire and a grey and black flower crown, ans talking with some of the other guests. [Zack_PotatoCroissant](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Zack_PotatoCroissant) who was wearing a suit with a green tie that matched their hair, was complimenting [PrinxietyAllTheWay](https://www.wattpad.com/user/PrinxietyAllTheWay) 's dark, green-black dress. [doritosandicecream](https://www.wattpad.com/user/doritosandicecream) and [Franny0915](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Franny0915) looked stunning in their blue dresses.

I looked at two of the bridesmaids. [death_by_fanfic](https://www.wattpad.com/user/death_by_fanfic) was in a floor length maroon dress, and [Lizzi1e](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Lizzi1e) was in a black suit with a gorgeous black flower crown.

Patton was getting ready with the other two bridesmaids, [VIRGILisAmood](https://www.wattpad.com/user/VIRGILisAmood) and [SmilezANerd](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SmilezANerd), the latter wearing a very flattering red dress.

Virgil came up and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Dude, where did all these people come from."

"They're the readers, Virgil," I explained, "Didn't the author tell you?"

Virgil shook his head. I sighed and pointed over to two people. One was in a tuxedo top and an elegant skirt. The other was wearing a midnight blue suit with silver lining.

"The author is in the suit and the person next to him is his date-mate [EmoNightmare091](https://www.wattpad.com/user/EmoNightmare091)" I said, "go talk to them, they'll explain things."

Virgil nodded and made his way over to the two.

Soon, everyone went to their places. I was standing at the alter next to Peeps, behind me stood [death_by_fanfic](https://www.wattpad.com/user/death_by_fanfic) and [Lizzi1e](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Lizzi1e). Music started playing and the doors swung open.

[Sander_Side_Girl](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Sander_Side_Girl) was wearing a simple pastel purple dress and watched [LoonyLovegoodxxx](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LoonyLovegoodxxx) who was in green as they walked down the isle throwing dark blue orchid petals on the ground.

Patton followed in a pastel blue suit. My jaw nearly dropped. He looked incredible.

"Hey." He said quietly when he reached me.

"Hey." I responded breathlessly.

VIRGILisAmood and Smilez were giggling behind Patton.

"Do you, Logan Sanders, take Patton to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Peeps asked.

"I do." I said, not taking my eyes off of Patton.

"Do you, Patton Sanders, take Logan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Patton giggled.

"You may now kiss the groom!" Peeps cheered.

I didn't hesitate to capture Patton's lips. The crowd cheered and Patton pulled me closer.

I'll never forget Patton's smile when we broke apart. Or his laugh. Or him, really.

Then we finally remembered that we were in public.

[InNYYouCanBeANewMan](https://www.wattpad.com/user/InNYYouCanBeANewMan) was crying and adjusting their black jojo siwa bow. [gamercat111](https://www.wattpad.com/user/gamercat111) re-folded their purple pocket square and tightened their purple tie happily. [Ctrim7](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Ctrim7) was jumping up and down, causing their black and purple dress to flutter around and the white on their tux top to shine. [sanderssides53106](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sanderssides53106) was smiling as bright as their white tie and tips of their hair. [Funzico](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Funzico) 's purple and white sequins on their black dress shone in the light. [PotatoCakes142](https://www.wattpad.com/user/PotatoCakes142), who was wearing a white dress shirt, flowy slacks, and deep red lace up heels, was fangirling.

Patton giggled and threw his bouquet into the crowd. It practically landed in Virgil's arms. The black and purple suit wearing trait blushed furiously and buried his face in his fiances shoulder.

The crowd cheered again.

**_~~~time skip~~~_ **

Patton and I lay on our bed. Today has been wonderful. We met so many lovely people. Heck, we got married!

"Hey Logy?" Patton said, "I love you."

I pulled him closer and kissed his head, "I love you too Pattoncake."

Patton smiled and snuggled closer to me, his eyes fluttering closed. I must be the luckiest man alive. Having him back is the most wonderful thing in the world.

Well... maybe starting a family...

I blinked. Where did that come from? I looked down at my now sleeping, now husband. Raising a child with just him, one we would call our own.

I smiled at the thought. Sighing softly, I took off mine and Patton's glasses and set them on the nightstand. I pulled up the blankets and turned off the lamp.

I thought about the idea of a family. Our own family. Was it really something I wanted? I smiled softly.

Yes.


	14. Wedding 2.0 (Virgil's POV)

"Hey Virge, just breathe." [Franny0915](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Franny0915) told me, pulling me into a quick hug.

"You'll do great." [Gachagirl123](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Gachagirl123) smiled.

"Thanks." I told my two bridesmaids.

The tent flap opened and Patton poked his head in.

"Hey kiddos!" He smiled, "Its time!"

I gulped and nodded. Patton came up to me and straightened my purple bowtie.

"There." Patton said, "Now you're ready."

I looked up to see tears in his eyes, "Hey, Dad, what's wrong?"

Patton laughed lightly and pulled me into a hug, "you've grown up so much."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He squeezed me one more time before taking a step back.

"Now go get married." Patton said, "I'm rooting for you kiddo."

Patton walked back out to join the other guests. I turned around.

"Ready?" I asked the bridesmaids. They nodded.

I opened the tent flap.

It was absolutely beautiful. A wide open field right near the sea. The chairs where white with deep purple and gold ribbons attached. Purple balloons with gold swirls were tied to the ground by white string.

It seemed like everyone came. [Aleenie](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Aleenie), [PrinxietyAllTheWay](https://www.wattpad.com/user/PrinxietyAllTheWay), [maximumluv2004](https://www.wattpad.com/user/maximumluv2004), [sanderssides53106](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sanderssides53106), [death_by_fanfic](https://www.wattpad.com/user/death_by_fanfic), [Larry_Is_Real20](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Larry_Is_Real20), [PyriteAlchemist1](https://www.wattpad.com/user/PyriteAlchemist1), [nonbinaryBItch](https://www.wattpad.com/user/nonbinaryBItch), [Ellenbrim](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Ellenbrim), [-__Virgil_Sanders__-](https://www.wattpad.com/user/-__Virgil_Sanders__-), [Sweets_Creepy50](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Sweets_Creepy50), [PotatoCakes142](https://www.wattpad.com/user/PotatoCakes142), [offtopigfarts](https://www.wattpad.com/user/offtopigfarts) were all sitting in the audience. [Zack_PotatoCroissant](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Zack_PotatoCroissant) was wearing a suit with a green tie that matched the tips of their hair. [InNYYouCanBeANewMan](https://www.wattpad.com/user/InNYYouCanBeANewMan) was in a stunning greyish-purple dress. [PixWriting12](https://www.wattpad.com/user/PixWriting12) was standing next to [Ctrim7](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Ctrim7) who had a black and purple ombre tux jacket over their black dress with purple swirls, and on their head was a small, black crown with purple jewels. [doritosandicecream](https://www.wattpad.com/user/doritosandicecream) was wearing black heels and a red lace dress that matched their lipstick. [Paigey306](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Paigey306) wore a purple dress with a slit on the left side, and a white flower crown. [shippinggod1234](https://www.wattpad.com/user/shippinggod1234) was in a black and purple, spiderweb-patterned dress.

The flower girls stood two on either side of the isle. [Luisa_Lionn](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Luisa_Lionn) and [kawigeno](https://www.wattpad.com/user/kawigeno) on the left, and [A_FANGURL29](https://www.wattpad.com/user/A_FANGURL29) and [Sander_Side_Girl](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Sander_Side_Girl) on the right.

But out of all the people there, Roman was the only one I could focus on. He wore a white suit with gold trim and a red tie. He held a bouquet of red dahlias.

(Roman's POV)

Virgil looked incredible. He was wearing a black suit with lilac trim and a deep purple tie. I heard my bridesmaid, [SmilezANerd](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SmilezANerd) gasp. Jana purred and flicked her tail.

I watched him walk up the isle, a blush clear on his face. He made it up to the alter and I couldn't stop a stupid grin from forming.

The minister started talking, and [LegendsofOlympus](https://www.wattpad.com/user/LegendsofOlympus) came up with the rings.

"Do you, Roman Sanders, take Virgil to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I said.

"Do you, Virgil Sanders, take Roman to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Virge smiled.

"You may now kiss the groom."

You don't have to tell me twice. I kissed him eagerly, longing to taste the black licorice that seemed to belong solely to his lips.

When we broke apart everyone cheered. [gamercat111](https://www.wattpad.com/user/gamercat111) started crying.

I raised a hand to quiet them down, "Now I believe Franny has a sing to sing."

Franny came up and took a deep breath.

"Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?

"In daylights, in sunsets  
In midnights, in cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles  
In laughter, in strife?

"Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure a year in the life?

"How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love?  
Measure in love  
Seasons of love  
Seasons of love

"Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life  
Of a woman or a man?

"In truth that he learns  
Or in times that he cried  
In bridges he burned  
Or the way that he dies

"It's time now to sing out  
Though the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends

"Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Remember the love  
Measure in love  
Seasons of love  
Seasons of love."

Everyone cheered again at Franny's beautiful singing. I went up and gave them a hug.

I was about to go back to Virgil, but I saw he was hugging [Ctrim7](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Ctrim7), so I decided not to interrupt.

Then [Lizzi1e](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Lizzi1e) tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Roman, can I talk to you?" They said.

"Of course!" I replied.

"Great!" Lizzi1e said, "I just wanted you to know that if you hurt Virgil or break his heart or anything similar, I am going to kill you. Understand?"

I nodded quickly, "Yes."


	15. Ten years later (Virgil's POV)

"No!" Angst whined as he pulled on his tie, "I don't wanna wear a tie!"

"Please Angst?" I asked, "just for today?"

The five-year-old shook his head. I sighed.

"Ro?!" I called.

"Yes my dear?" He asked, poking his head out of the bathroom. 

"Ang doesn't want to wear his tie." I told him. 

Angst stuck out his tongue, "It's stupid!"

"Well don't you want to look nice for Pranks's and Missy's wedding?" Roman asked, "besides, it's only for a little while."

Angst pouted and crossed his arms, "okay Daddy."

I smiled and picked up the boy. Roman walked over and tied up Angst's tie. I pecked Ro on the cheek, then Angst on the head. 

"Are we ready?" I asked. 

Angst fell against me, still pouting. Roman laughed lightly.

"I am, love." He said.

"Ang, are you going to be good?" I asked.

Angst groaned, "Yes Papa."

"Sen's gonna be there." Roman reminded the boy.

Ang's eyes lit up and he jumped out of my arms. He started tugging on mine and Roman's sleeves.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Angst giggled.

"Yeah Virge, let's go! Let's go!" Roman joined in.

"You're such a child." I said, but I couldn't help the small smile on my face.

(Roman's POV) 

Virgil sighed, "alright, come on."

I smiled and kisses him quickly. Then Angst pulled us out the door. The boy was dressed in a black and red suit with a white tie. In one hand he held his blanket, a small, black and red thing he's had since forever. 

Angst skipped ahead of us. I reached out and grabbed Virgil's hand. He smiled and leaned his head against my shoulder. 

"Uncle Pat! Uncle Lo!" Angst yelled.

"Hey kiddo!" Patton laughed, picking up the boy and swinging him around.

Angst giggled, "Where's Sen?"

"He's in the kitchen getting a glass of water." Patton explained. 

"Uncle Ro! Uncle Virge!"

"Or he's right there." Patton chuckled to himself.

Patton and Logan's kid, Common Sense, ran up and threw himself into my arms. 

"Sen!" Angst exclaimed. 

"Angst!" Sen clambered out of my arms and ran to the other little boy, squeezing him in a hug. 

Virgil crossed his arms, "Hey, where's my hug?"

"Sorry Uncle Virge." Sen ran over and hugged Virgil's legs.

"Its fine Sen." Virgil smiled, ruffling the boys hair, "Now go play."

"But try not to get you nice clothes dirty," Logan warned.

Sen gave him a 'duh' look that I didn't think a five-year-old could pull off.

(Patton's POV) 

I smiled as I watched the two kiddos ran off. They were just so darn cute! Logan came up and took my hand.

"What are you thinking about, Pattoncake?" Logan asked. 

"Nothing." I hummed.

"You were thinking of how cute the kids were weren't you." Logan smiled.

"Maybe." I drawled out, laying my head on his shoulder and looking up at him.

Logan shook his head. I leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.

"Hey guys." Pranks said, walking into the commons, which was where the ceremony was being held.

I turn to look at him and started tearing up. My kiddo was all grown up! It seemed like only yesterday he was a little one year old that Virge had hidden away. Now he's twenty-six and about to get married! 

"Hey kiddo," I said, smiling, "you look great."

Pranks laughed, "Thanks Dad."

It was true. He was wearing a purple and white tuxedo with a grey, paint splatter pattern tie. I went up and hugged him.

Pranks sighed when I released him, "the weddings about to start."

(Logan's POV) 

"Good luck kiddo." Patton said as Pranks walked up to the alter.

"I'll go find the kids," Roman said, "You guys go find seats."

We nodded and Roman departed, leaving Virgil with one last kiss. 

Patton smiled and took my hand, leading me over to where Thomas, Deceit, and Imaj sat.

Roman came back. Angst was slung over his shoulder, giggling, while Sen clung to Roman's leg.

"Thomas!" Angst gasped when he was set down.

"Hey Ang!" Thomas said as the kid ran up and hugged him, "Have you grown?"

Angst giggled and nodded. The music started playing.

(Deceit's POV) 

The doors opened and Missy walked into veiw with a bouquet of white lillies. He was wearing a blue plaid patterned tuxedo with a simple grey bowtie.

"Wow." Imaj breathed.

I looked over at him. I can't believe he's twenty now. I was pulled back to the wedding by the pastor speaking.

"Do you, Pranks Sanders, take Misleading Complements to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Misleading Complements Sanders, take Pranks to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the groom."

(Pranks's POV) 

I gently held Missy as I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and deepened the kiss.

We broke apart and looked out at our family, who were clapping. Patton was crying and everyone was smiling. 

I looked down at our hands, still intertwined. Our rings gleamed in the light, simple gold bands.

"Alright!" Patton said, "Its time to cut the cake!"

I laughed and pulled Missy over to our wedding cake. It was a three-tier, white square cake with a rainbow of butterflies flying up one side. I picked up the knife and smiled at my new husband. Together, we cut the cake.

(Missy's POV) 

I didn't know the inside was rainbow! I looked up and saw Pranks's goody grin and I knew he did it.

"You're a dork!" I laughed. 

"Well only the best for you." Pranks replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can you hurry?" Virgil joked, "I want cake."

I laughed, "Yes!"


	16. The end!

So that's it! That's the end!

Oh my word, I loved writing these books, it was so much fun! And thanks to all of you for reading it!

Now that all the books are done, how about some fun facts about what it was like writing these books?

First, Maybe and Yes weren't supposed to exist. 

Yep, you heard right. No was supposed to be a fluff book. No one was supposed to die! Everything just kinda happened and I just went with it. 

Second, I wasn't originally planning to put Pranks, Missy, and Imaj in the story. But, the more I thought about, the more I went, "Why not?"

Third, I made all the covers for the books.

And finally, I didn't know what the heck I was doing most of the time! I winged about 90% of these 3 books. 

So yeah, this is the official end of No, Maybe, and Yes.

But don't worry! There is at least four bonus chapters that will be coming at some point!

For now, though, I will look forward to reading your comments! Bye!


	17. Bonus chapter 1

_They were gone. Roman and Angst dissapeared. The pottery mug_ _I_ _made Roman for our eight year anniversary the other week lied_ _in_ _pieces on_ _the_ _floor. Angst's blanket lied next to it._

_I felt my world crash down on me. This couldn't be real. Roman was just fine yesterday, and Angst was only three! They couldn't be... no! I- no!_

I sat up in bed, looking around. No one was there. I checked the time. 1:01 am.

"Roman?" I croaked out, "Roman!"

No response. My mind started reeling. Wasn't it just a dream? Did it really happen!? Are Ro and Angst really gone!? I clutched onto the blanket as my breathing picked up. My mind was so clouded with awful possibilities that I didn't notice Roman walk into our room.

"Virge, hey, Virge, just breathe, in and out."

I latched on to Roman, finding security that he was there. I felt a little tug on my sleeve. Angst was there, looking up at me with big, three year old eyes.

"Papa bad dweem?" He said.

I nodded and he hugged me. Roman pressed a kiss to the side of my head. I sighed and closed my eyes. My family was here. Everything was okay.

Angst yawned.

"Are you tired Ang?" Roman asked in a hushed voice.

The little three year old nodded and pulled his blanket further up the bed. I smiled and smoothed down his hair. I layed down, pulling Roman with me. Angst curled up between us. Soon, we were all in a deep, dreamless sleep.

_**(Alright! This has been the first bonus chapter! As you can see, it was very short.** _ _**That's** _ _**why** _ _**it's** _ _**a bonus.** _ _**It's** _ _**not long enough** _ _**to** _ _**make a full chapter but** _ _**I** _ _**wanted** _ _**to** _ _**write it so, yeah)** _

_**(Also, if** _ _**you're** _ _**looking for another long Sanders Sides** _ _**fanfic** _ _**to read,** _ _**I** _ _**have one!** _ _**It's** _ _**called My Secret... and it has 6 chapters out already. Plus, the chapters are twice as long as No, Maybe, And** _ _**Yes' s** _ _**chapters!)** _

_**(I think** _ _**that's** _ _**all for now, so** _ _**I** _ _**will see you in the comments!)** _


	18. Bonus chapter 2

"Pappy!" Sen giggled, "you have flour in your hair!"

I laughed and shook my head, causing flour to go all over the kitchen. Sen shrieked with laughter. Logan sighed.

"This is a mess." He said from his spot at the table.

"Father's right." Sen nodded, "Its gonna take a long time to clean up."

"Yeah, but we can do that while the cookies are baking." I said.

Sen nodded and picked up the cookie tray. He was remarkably smart for a six-year-old. I helped him put the tray in the oven.

"Thanks Pappy!" Sen said, giving me a hug.

"No problem kiddo!" I laughed, "Now let's clean up."

Sen nodded and grabbed a cloth from the sink. He knelt on the ground and started cleaning up the flour and sugar and other ingredients that spilled on the floor. I started gathering all the utensils and put them in the sink.

I turned to grab another spoon from the counter, but a knife from last night's dinner fell. It landed blade first on my hand. I yelped and jumped back.

"Pappy?! Are you okay?!" Sen asked, standing up quickly. 

I smiled at him, "I'm fine Sen, just a little cut."

Logan closed the book he was reading and walked over, "Let me look."

He took my hand and rinsed it with some water. A red line ran diagonally across the back of my hand.

"Sen, can you get the first aid kit please?" Logan asked.

The six-year-old nodded and ran off to the bathroom, quickly returning with a white box. He handed it to Logan, who opened it and brought out some gauze wrap. Logan wrapped it around my hand a few times before taking it in place.

"There," he said, "Please be more careful."

I kissed him, "I know."

"Are you all better now Pappy?" Sen asked.

"Yeah," I ruffled his hair, "I'm okay now."

"Okay." Sen said, "When are the cookies done?"

Logan and I laughed.

"About five more minutes... kiddo." Logan said.

Sen laughed, "No! That's what Pappy says Father!"

"Yeah!" I joked, "that's what I say!"

"Oh shush." He said.

I gave him another kiss, "Okay Sen, let's finish cleaning up."

Sen nodded and picked up the cloth again. Five minutes later, the counters were clear and the cookies were cooling. And the three traits were fast asleep, cuddled up on the couch. 


	19. Bonus chapter 3

"You're going down Deceit." Imaj mocked.

"I won't be defeated so easily." I retorted.

"I thought you weren't lying anymore, old man." Imaj sassed.

"At least I grew up." I smirked.

"At least I didn't pick Bowser!" Imaj laughed.

"Bowser is way better than a koopaling!" I shouted.

Imaj gasped, "How dare you!"

"Oh I dare!" I challenged.

"Fine!" Imaj said, "whoever wins gets to throw a pie in the losers face!"

"Deal!" I said, "I hope you like pie!"

Imaj didn't respond as the time ticked down.

3!

2!

1!

Go!

Imaj got a speed boost while I spun out, but that didn't matter much. I soon caught up to him. Then I got a red shell.

"Decy!" Imaj yelled.

"Yes?" I said as I passed him, now in first place and on the third lap.

Imaj growled.

I was nearing the finish line when Imaj got a smirk. He got a blue shell.

"Imaj," I said, "Imaj please no. No!"

"Whoops." Imaj said, _not_ at _all_ sarcastically.

Imaj zoomed past me, inches from the finish line.

"First place!" He cheered.

"I thought I could trust you." I said.

Imaj giggled, "sorry Decy."

"Its fine Imaj, I lost fair and square, but-!"

I was cut off by a chocolate cream pie straight to the face. Slowly, I wiped the filling from my eyes to see a smiling, smug nineteen-year-old. I glared at him.

"You little b-!"

Imaj shoved a piece of pie in my face again, "Language!"

**_ (Ok! So, there's only one more bonus chapter and  _ ** **_it's_ ** **_going to be a Valentines Special!)_ **

**_(But_ ** **_I_ ** **_need your help)_ **

**_(You can vote (down below) either smut, fluff, or angst for the_ ** **_Valentine's_ ** **_Special. Please include the ship you want with the vote.)_ **

**_(So here goes nothing...)_ **

_**(Small edit, please PLEASE for the love of GOD only comment once!?)** _

**_(Smut -- >)_ **

**_(Fluff -- >)_ **

**_(Angst -- >)_ **

**_(Thank you! The votes will be tallied on Feb. 12th_ ** **_2019_ ** **_and the chapter will be out on Feb. 14th!)_ **


	20. Bonus chapter 4

**_(Okay, before I start, this is gonna be half fluff, half smut. The fluff leads into the smut, but it has a good ending so if you don't wanna read the smut, you get a nice end to the book. I will say when the smut starts. And to anyone who knows me irl... PLEASE_ ** **_DON'T_ ** **_JUDGE ME)_ **

**_(Also, 3rd person POV)_ **

Virgil rolled over in bed to look at his husband of three years.

"Morning love." Roman whispered, "happy Valentine's day."

Virgil smiled and snuggled closer to Roman, "Mornin' Ro. Happy val'tines."

"Are you ready for our date today?" Roman asked.

Virgil sighed, "Five more minutes."

Roman laughed and kissed Virge quickly.

Ten minutes later, the couple was lounging around in the commons. Roman was feeding Virge strawberries as they watched Doctor Strange for their marvel movie marathon. The lights were dimmed and scented candles lit. Chocolates and roses decorated the room.

"Hey Ro?" Virge asked.

"Hmm?" Roman responded.

"I love you."

Virgil leaned up and kissed Roman. The other kissed back hard, pushing Virgil back against the couch.

"Hey kiddos!"

The two jumped apart. Patton giggled.

"Lo and I are gonna go out." He said, "also Deceit and Imaj wanted me to tell you two that they're gonna spend the day hanging out in the imagination."

"Its going to, Patt." Logan said, adjusting his puppy-paw print tie.

"Oh hush." Patton kissed him, "anyway kiddos, were gonna be gone for the rest of the day. And maybe night too."

Patton winked and Logan blushed furiously.

"Patt!" Logan whisper-yelled.

Patton just giggled and dragged Logan out the door. Virgil laughed lightly and draped his arms over Roman's shoulders.

"Shall we get back to our movies?" He asked.

"Of course." Roman snapped and Thor: Ragnarok started playing.

The two sat up and held each other close. Virgil tucked his head into Romans neck and smiled. He didn't think this date could be any better.

"Pranks! Put me down!" Missy laughed as Pranks spun into the commons, carrying his boyfriend bridal-style.

Pranks hummed and kissed his boyfriend, "nah."

"What are you two gremlins doing?" Virgil asked, "other than crashing our date."

Pranks laughed a little, "Sorry Vee, we're going on our own date now."

"Okay, you two have fun!" Roman said before Virgil could say anything.

Missy smirked, "okay."

"But not too much fun." Virgil warned with a devious smirk on his face, "save that for adulthood."

Pranks laughed and continued to carry Missy out the door. Honestly, the two have grown up so much, and they make such an adorable couple. But Roman and Virge needed a break from the others.

Virgil sighed, "finally alone!"

Roman laughed, "yes we are."

Virgil smiled and kissed Roman deeply. They broke apart smiling.

"Now let's finish the movie and maybe we can have some fun." Roman purred.

Virgil smirked and pecked his lips again. Then curled up under a blanket and snuggled into Romans side. Roman chuckled and pulled Virgil closer, if that was even possible.

The movie drew to a close and the two turned off the consol. They walked into their room, getting into bed and sharing soft kisses. It was starting to get late, but they had all the time in the world. It was Valentine's day after all.

**_(Smut start!!! Btw_ ** **_I_ ** **_have no idea_ ** **_what_ ** **_I'm_ ** **_doing...)_ **

"You tired Virge?" Roman asked.

"Nope." Virgil smirked.

Roman kissed Virgil, pushing him back against the bed, "then how about I help you sleep?"

Virgil pulled Roman down, kissing him deeply and passionately. Roman licked Virgil's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Virge denied.

"Tease." Roman growled.

Virgil smirked up at him. Roman started attacking his neck, making Virge gasp and moan.

"Ro." Virge whimpered as Roman sucked a hickies into his collarbone.

"Yes?" Roman asked, running his hands up Virgil's shirt.

"Stop teasing." He gasped.

Roman smirked, "as you wish."

Roman pulled Virgil's shirt off, taking off his own soon after. Roman ran his hands down his husbands bare torso to the waistband of his jeans.

"Yes?" Roman asked.

Virgil grabbed the back of his head and smashed their lips together in a sloppy, passionate kiss.

"Yes." He whispered.

Roman worked quickly to undo Virgil's pants, pulling them down and leaving Virge completely exposed. Virgil's hands went down to Roman's waistband, gently pulling them, telling Roman to get on with it.

"Impatient, are we?" Roman smirked.

"Roman." Virgil groaned.

Roman just chuckled and removed his last articles of clothing, leaving them both completely nude. Virgil heard Roman snap. Then Roman's lubed fingers were at his entrance. Virgil gasped and moaned as Roman fingered him open.

"Ro, Roman!" Virge moaned as Roman hit his prostate.

Roman chuckled and kissed Virge deeply, exploring his mouth as Virgil moaned.

"Ready?" Roman asked, pulling away.

Virgil nodded. Roman pulled his fingers out. Virge whined at the loss.

Roman lined himself up and pushed in slowly. Virgil let out a long moan, gripping onto Roman's shoulders. Roman pulled out slightly, before slamming back in.

Virgil cried out in pleasure as Roman set a rhythm.

"Ro, Ro, close." Virgil babbled.

"Me too, love." Roman panted, "cum for me."

Virgil let go with a loud moan, Roman coming soon after, deep inside his husband.

Roman rolled to his side, "I love you."

"I love you too." Virgil said, eyes drooping.

"Lets get cleaned up, then we can go to sleep, okay?" Roman said.

Virgil nodded slightly, a small smile tugging on his lips. Soon, they were both clean and in pajamas, falling asleep in each others arms.

 _ **(Alright you dirty minded people,**_ _ **I'm**_ _ **going to go soak my brain in bleach now. I hope you enjoyed reading that,**_ _ **I**_ _**guess.)**_

_**(Fin)** _


End file.
